1. Field
A conductor, a method of making the conductor, and electronic devices including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices like flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a light emitting diode (LED), a touch screen panel, a solar cell, or a transparent transistor, may include a transparent electrode. A material for a transparent electrode may have, for example, high light transmittance of greater than or equal to about 80 percent (%) and low specific resistance of less than or equal to about 1×10−4 ohm-centimeter (Ωcm) in a visible light region. The currently available materials may include an indium tin oxide (ITO), a tin oxide (SnO2), a zinc oxide (ZnO), and the like. ITO is widely used as a transparent electrode material, and is a degenerate semiconductor having a wide bandgap of 3.75 electron volts (eV) that may be easily used to manufacture materials having a large surface area. However, the ITO may have limited conductivity and flexibility in terms of application to a flexible touch panel or a UD-level high resolution display, and also a high price due to limited reserves of indium.
Recently, a flexible electronic device has drawn attention as a next generation electronic device. Accordingly, there is a need to develop of a material with flexibility as well as having transparency and relatively high conductivity other than the above transparent electrode material.